Pieces Of You
by xXMoozerXx
Summary: Adopted from TheEpikPink What if Crowfeather loved Leafpool, but she didn't love him? What if Hawkfrost and Leafpool were more closer than they thought...? Reveiw your opinion on the story! Keep updated to Hollyleaf's Rise and How I survived :D! You may also reveiw if you have no account SORRY FOR THE ERRORS AND MISPELATIONS TO!


Chapter One: What ever happend to my life...?

I woke that morning with an annoying throbbing in my head, wich was the place Cloudtail had kicked last night. I sighed and started licking my fur down.

My ears twitched when I then heard the clan leaders call and padded out to see Firestar. My tail flicked in iritation. -What now?- I thoguht. Ipadded into the clearing andsat down, wrapping my fluffy tail around my paws.

Firestar gazed over the cats, he looked frail and old, but being on your last life was pretty harsh. He stood up, and for that time pride welled up inside me. My father looked like his prideful self, until the cruel glow re-entered his eyes. What ever happe d of her old father...?

"ThunderClan," He rasped, "We have four apprentices to join us as warriors today. Zoriouspaw, Glimmerpaw, Flamingpaw, Pricklepaw, please step forward."

Zoriouspaw, a grey and taby tom cat with glowing blue eyes nodded, along with his sister, Glimmerpaw.

Flamingpaw stepped forward, storng muscular red pelt rippling. Helooked alot like Firestar, being the fact that this was Dovesong and Lionblaze's kit. Pride welled up inside her and she spotted the two purring together, tails twinned. She was due to have kits soon. Sadness deepend in her stomach and she thoguht about Crowfeather and how she had loved him so dearly.. had loved him enough to set him free to live a normal life... with a mate, and a kit.

Pricklepaw, Flamingpaw's half brother, a brown taby, whos mother was Dovesong's but father wasTigerheart. This happend before her and Lionblaze became mates. Such a waste of a beautiful cat.

She spotted Jayfeather emerge out of the corner of her eye with Dancingshadows, his newly named apprentice. She caught Jayfeathers 'eye', because she knew he could sense she was watching him. But Jayfeather's legs were locked i fear and frustration, and he seemed to be shaking now.

Dancingshadow nudged him to life and then sat down were she was suposed to, while Jayfeather keapt gazing back at me. -What in the nameof StarClan is he up to about now?-

Firestar blinked. "Zoriouspaw, Glimmerpaw, Flamingpaw, Pricklepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the costs of your lives?" His ears were twitching. -Probably form some old memory of the used-to-be Firestar..-

Zoriouspaw and the gang all meowed in unison. "I do."

Firestar purred. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Zoriouspaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Zoriousflicker. StarClan honors your stunning ability and welcome you as a full warriorin their eyes." He gave the rest their warrior names, Glimmerflower for Hunting and Courage, Flamingshadow for Bravery and Loyalty, And Prickleshade for outstanding fighting skills and being loyal as well.

After that, I sat down, stretching, and blinekd as I saw Firestar. He dipped his head, thouhg with an evil glint in his eyes. Ever since Graystripe left Millie for someone else.. he's been acting strange. "I want you to go hunting. The others know to go to."

I dipped my head. "Yes Firestar." I got up, tail waving and trotted to the gorse tunnel, sighing.

I padded slowly form the gorse tunnel, stomach hollow. I had been growing used to hunting and being a warrior, and -besides-, I thought, -Squirrelflight needs me-. I stiffend as I heard a rustleing noise and spotted Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw." I dipped my head.

Brambleclaw's claws scraped against the ground, and he growled. "I thought Firestar told you to go hunting. Or are you still to unloyal to understand clear orders?" His voice was challengingly icy, and he sounded like he would snap my head off over a mouse tail.

My fur fluffed up and I glared at him angrily. "I was just on my way, all the others are to lazy to help!" I spat angrily, tail swishing madly.

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, then blinked, as if he was trying not to let something tricky slide from his paws. "Well.. just make sure you bring back an honorable fresh-kill load?" Hispelt bristled.

I glowered but puton a smile. "Alright.." I paced off, my claws scraping the earth in agitation.

I was about a good ways to the lake, when I spotted a flash of brown fur, then a rustle. I dropped low and tasted the air.

"Funny..." I said, scenting the air again. Fish. RiverClan! My mucles stiffend, then I saw a head, then the full body of a lean, handsom, and strong tabby tom. I mused to myself, -this tom, who looked alot like.. Bramble- Hawkfrost!- Then I was confused. What in the name of StarClan is this dang RiverClan cat doing in my territory?

Hawkfrost shook his long fur and I squeaked when he launched at me, tackling me and pinned me against the forest floor.

I growled, fighting to claw him off and felt his grip tighten and hardern against me, and at that.. moment, I felt... odd. My fur zapped like lightning and my thoughts went crazy and I couldn't honestly remember what I was doing.

His voice echoed in my thoguths hauntingly. "Whats a tiny little she-cat like you doing all the way out here?" His tail gestured around.

My voice shook, and I wavered at first. "Well. ..I...uh..." Then I got my priorities straight. "This is my territory you discusting peice of foxdung!"

Hawkfrost's eyes seemed to unblink, and he purred, a smile on his face. "Why such a strong word?"

I growled. "Well you just better shut up and go before a patrol spots you."

Hawkfrost blinked. "No need to rush. Whats your name." He purred, with a smirk.. no.. smile.

What in the name of StarClan is he up to? I thoguht angrily. "Well.. tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." I seemed to relax now.

Hawkfrost smiled, eyesglittering. "It looks like you already know me, thgouh. I can see you do."

I puffed up my fur. "Why not comfirm what I think then?"

Hawkfrost laughed. "Alright, alright. Justdon't bite my ear off."

I smiled, actualy smiled, and waited for his answer.

"Hawkfrost. See, I knew you knew who I was." His pelt twitched and he started licking his fur, ears flicking. "Now then.. yours? You gave your word."

I growled. "Not...nesicarily. But my name-" I was cutoff by a snarl, andI blinked, stiffening, and realized something very important.. something I really didn't give any thought about it.. Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost was still on top of.. me! The snarl sounded again.

"Leafpool! What. Are. You. Doing?" Eachword came as a strugle of breath, it sounded as if it was being choked out.

I dared to look up, ears flattening as I saw the face of a very framiliar cat. My pelt bristled and I fianlly was let up by and smirking Hawkfrost.

"LEAFPOOL? What the hell is this?" The smokey grey tom glared at her and Hawkfrost.

I stiffend and stuttered shakily, "C-crowfeather... I.. uh... well.. you see, Hakfrost was lost so I had to help an-"

"Don't give me that crowfood! I saw how he was ontop of you," he hissed. "I know that position very well, thank you very much."

I bristled. "What? You think we were?- no no no! He tackled me, ok? We weren't- hey wait a second. Why in the name of StarClan do you care?" I clentched my teeth angrily.

He looked dumbfounded, and I could see I had trapped something important... I could see it in his eyes. "Well I... um... Leaf..pool... I..."

"He still loves you. Pittiful," Hawkfrost half smirked and half laughed.

"What? Thats rediculois!" I snapped. "Right Crowfeather? You have a mate!"

"Well... Nighcloud... she.. was cheating on me with Onestar. Of all cats..." he sighed and continued, "So... I thought... maybe.. we could... start over...?"

I stared at him angrily in disbelief. "You came crawling back to me? And tell me this load of mousedung? I'm obviously a scond choice! Why would I even consider that? Crowfeather, we split up long ago... and I'm not planning on spoiling my chan e on causeing YOU all the pain you caused ME." I was clawing the ground.

Hawkfrost chuckled. "Mousebrain. Thats obviously the worst thing you could have told her."

Crowfeather ignored him, tears rolling down his eyes. "But Leafpool..."

"Go away! All you were and are is a lying, lazy, fat, mean mousebrained jerk! No wonder she left you! LEAVE MY TERRITORY, ME, ANNND MY CLAN IN PEACE!" My back was arched, and tail kincked.

Crowfeather staggered, then looked down. When he looked back up at me, I clentched my teeth at his last words, which puzzled me. "Well... I guess you two really would end up together. That makes me sick..." and disappeared into the underbrush, growling and hissing to himself angrily.

I cocked my head. "What... what did he mean by... we would end up together...?"


End file.
